Asterisk's Cancer Adventure
by Enter an Username
Summary: IN THE GRIM, DANK FUTURE OF THE POST-HEAT DEATH OF THE UNIVERSE, THERE IS ONLY CANCER.
1. Chapter 1: Asterisk Beginnings

a


	2. Chapter 2: Attack on Communists

_**CHAPTER 4: ATTACK ON COMMUNISTS**_

Asterisk returned home ever since his encounter with the two mysterious foes, he was planning on how he could invade one of the 7 communist headquarters, in Chinada, the country he was forced to stay in for reasons out of his control, in those headquarters, one of the heavily protected and powerful communist emperors, Thomas the Red, a dreaded emperor known for his uncaring for the lower classes, establishing a tyranny in Chinada, resided, he had a drawing roughly demonstrating the layout of the base, which had a dock where boats would head to, so he hid in one of the boats among the several weapons inside, grabbing a few just for good measure, when they took him inside the base with a box, he stealthily ran to a reunion where they were trying to negociate with the capitalists, he killed the dealers with his Aster Blasters and pretended to be them, insulting capitalism and their leaders, then ran off, when communists entered the room and saw the dead bodies and the capitalists wanting war through the other side of the screen, they panicked, of course, messengers had to alert Thomas the Red of the incoming war, so Asterisk stalked the messenger to see where Thomas was, he killed the messenger with a kick to the back of the head when he had reached Thomas the Red's throne room.

As Asterisk stepped inside, he realised Thomas invested alot into making the room it's own pocket dimension, true high tech, the room was small, about the size of a planet, so Asterisk didn't have to search alot to find Thomas the Red drunk with a bunch of tied up naked girls crying, he punched Thomas in the face and threw him outside the room, and said **"Stupid communist human scum, just give up your soul already!"** , but unfortunately, Asterisk hit him so hard the Alcohol inside his body was vaporized, so Thomas was not drunk anymore, and he knew exactly what was going on, absorbing the power of Septilions of communists of Chinada with his staff, they had so little energy left they couldn't fight, however, he only absorbed the souls of random civilians, keeping his soldiers intact and commanding them to come kill Asterisk.

In a few chromosomes, warships so massive the eyes couldn't fully grasp them appeared! The warships resembled colossal flying penguins with AK-47s, and from the ships dropped many soldiers clearly brainwashed through the course of their lives to believe communism was the only way to go, and pilots with red starred brown hats soared the sky with their abominable replicas of the dog jets monsters love and care for, bombarding Asterisk with quasar missiles left and right, Asterisk climbed on each missile to reach the planes and punch them down up personal, and stopped intense bombs midair before they could hit him with a multiversally powerful impact, Asterisk was enraged by the communists but at the same time crippled by his severe PTSD, which was giving him subconscious nightmares in the middle of battle, hallucinations of monster corpses all over the battlefield, but he couldn't give up, the rage fueled his black soul to shine once again, but this time, it was much stronger, he could feel it! He unlocked a much stronger form of his main attack, which used his black soul... the Black Soul Anihillus Quadra Aster Blaster... and as Asterisk shouted, a much, much larger Quadra Aster Blaster showed up, shining from green to red, unleashing a devastating beam with all his might, impacting with infinite^2 power! Thomas the Red underestimated Asterisk, he screamed **"THE OTHER COMMUNIST EMPERORS WILL NOT DIE SO EASILYYYYY!"** , the forces he sent were nowhere near enough, being absolutely devastated by justice, his body was cleansed within the massive beam of light, and a red, screaming, bloody blob flew into the air and was quickly grabbed and absorbed by Asterisk, who felt a surge of power like he had never seen before, the power of the Red Soul Rage Bloom, a technique which infused Asterisk's mind with the brutality and power of Thomas the Red, temporarily turning him into a bigger killing machine.

As warships fell down, crashing into massive explosions and soldiers ran away in fear, Asterisk descended to the ground, recognising he had just accomplished the mission, but at the same time being aware that this was only the beginning, and he had much more ahead of him, as he headed back to the west of Chinada to find Viner once again and try to get some information out of him...


	3. Chapter 3: The Showdown

_**CHAPTER 4: THE SHOWDOWN**_

Asterisk, after managing to infiltrate Thomas the Red's base, kill him, pull the strings of a war between the communists and the capitalists and destroy most of Chinada's army, leaving them defenseless, had his taste of revenge on the communists for now, after improving his technique to the Black Soul Anihillus Quadra Aster Blaster and absorbing Thomas the Red's soul to learn the Red Soul Rage Bloom to temporarily boost himself.

Asterisk had a plan, he waited for a human with a powerful soul to isolate himself, knowing Viner would show up to steal his soul, when that happened, he sat around patiently, until Viner uprooted and wrapped the human with his vines, stealing his soul, Asterisk snook up on him, poking him, and when Viner turned around Asterisk punched and kicked him so hard in the face his leaves nearly fell, Viner grunted and said: "You, you... FUCKING BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY BEAUTIFUL FACE, GO DIE IN A FIRE", so Viner summoned all his kindness pellets to attack Asterisk, there was a wall encompassing all of Chinada heading towards Asterisk, but he swiftly teleports behind Viner and shanks him with his homemade anti-cancerium knife and said **"Nothing personal, you angsty teenager, but you need to calm down"** , Viner got enraged and rised to his full power, Asterisk sensed the second greatest power he had ever felt, losing only to ASS, he knew he would die there if he didn't activate his Red Soul Rage Bloom, he burned with adrenaline and took the fight with Viner high into the air, they were trading blow to blow every half chromosome, each blow ending a universe, the destruction was absolutely massive across the multiverses, Viner's vines were colliding with Asterisk's fists causing intense shockwaves of doom, Asterisk grabbed Viner by the roots and tossed him way outside the borners of Chinada, Viner trapped Asterisk in an armbar, or rather, vinebar, but Asterisk escaped and pressure pointed Viner's wood to temporarily paralyze him and tossed him only to gain momentum and fly into him with an impact punch, sending Viner flying across multiple multiverses worth of distance, however, neither of them were being agressive enough to give an end to this fight, so they decided to bring out the big guns, Asterisk put the Red Soul Rage Bloom to its full potential, increasing his power by multiple orders of magnitude, Viner had gathered up all his angst, he purposefully remembered the worst moments of his life, powering him up, he took all the souls of all the humans he had ever killed and absorbed before and compressed them into a ball, a ball of agonized, helpless tortured human souls, just by being near said ball of souls Asterisk could hear screams of pain and crying of an uncountable amount of innocents, for a few chromosomes Asterisk actually felt bad for humans, he had the thought of maybe there being some innocent, unworthy of torture, humans in there, but those thoughts got faded out as he remembered he was fighting for his life against a powerful opponent, Viner laughed sadistically as he absorbed the ball of souls, feeling like a god, growing to a plant the size of dozens of countries, Asterisk called upon a wall of Black Soul Annihilus Quadra Aster Blasters covering all his perspective, he charged them up to the maximum extent of his hatred and pointed them all at Viner, Viner summoned, in an instant, duodecilions of kindness pellets, a massive cloud of death blocking the sight of a massive amount of deities, both human and monsters who looked at the sky and gulped as they saw the shining, beautiful, but terrifying and doombringing clash about to happen... All of Asterisk's Aster Blasters glowed the darkest tone of red, shooting a beam of destructive punishment, so fabulous, but dangerous flame of revenge soar across the upper atmosphere of the omniverse, the uncountable, all consuming mass of kindness pellets, who emmited duodecilions of warcries and rushed straight at the ultimate beam with godlike speed, the mere sound of the clash had already gotten the attention of even gods themselves, humans, monsters and memes looked amazed, it was a battle to never be forgotten, Viner was getting the upper hand, but Asterisk concentrated all his determination to fight back, the very foundation of Chinada was in collapse...

Until ASS descended again from the 69th dimension, falling sleeping down from a portal lying in a bed, hitting both the attacks with whopping force and eliminating both of them, when he hit the ground, he surprisingly enough caused no destruction, but woke up and bragged a bit about his kewlness and power, before noping out at the intensity of the situation, ASS laughed at them, pointed his tongue out, and said they still had much ahead of them, oh, and something about the Yharon balls and meme creatures or something dumb like that.

So, after draining out all their power, all Viner and Asterisk could do is stare awkwardly at each other, and leave, Asterisk, however, had lots to reflect about, Yharon Balls? Meme creatures? Perhaps ASS was 2 steps ahead of them all the time...


	4. Chapter 4: THE GENIH WAT

_**CHAPTER 5: THE GENIH WAT**_

ASS had left to the 69th dimension swiftly, in only a few chromosomes, giving Asteirsk and Viner no time to ask him what those things he mentioned really were, however, Asterisk had vague memories of hearing something about the GENIH WAT when he was a skeleton kid in the orphanage, some loser called Sans told him legends about one of the first deities in the omegaverse that wasn't a weak ass pussy virgin bitch, this deity was immortal and existed before the first heat death of the omegaverse, from the perspective of the deities that existed before the first heat death, he wasn't that powerful, but to the deities who existed before the first heat death, who were very weak, he was absolutely incomprehensible and powerful, they gave him many names over the course of their history, Ra, Allah, God, Zeus, etc, but his true name was the GENIH WAT, a small mouse whose powers consisted of immortality and being able to grant 3 wishes to each person he met, but those wishes would have never happened if GENIH WAT got knocked out after granting them, and wishing for big things was risky due to the complicated nature of GENIH WAT's wishes, they waged many wars over him, and some of those deities prefered to believe in GENIH WAT's arch nemesis KaPe WeeZaaRDD, who they also gave many names, Anubis, Satan, Hades, etc, he had similar powers to GENIH WAT, but could only use them for evil, GENIH WAT's envoy, Jack, says he is the only "normal" deity left in the omegaverse after the heat death, whatever that means, he also remembered hearing from Sans GENIH WAT would appear soon after a battle of epic proportions, which means he must have appeared after his fight with Viner, so he began searching across the anarchical country of Nigetiopia in which he landed after the final attack struggle between Asterisk and Viner.

He didn't find the GENIH WAT yet, although he did find a trail of rats which was a bit hard to ignore, and one of the chaotic villages of Nigetiopia that the trail had lead Asterisk to was completely decimated by the capitalists and communists, many starving human children were either dead, being beaten up in the middle of the street, mourning for their dead parents or hiding inside poorly built shacks, their parents probably left them for survival, anarchical countries like Nigetiopia couldn't unify to protect themselves completely from the capitalists and communists in war, so they were always ruined like that, but what really caught the attention of Asterisk was a statue of a man made of Solar Sand in the middle of the village, while everything, like the people, the buildings, and the streets was absolutely ruined, the statue in the center of the village was shining and intact, not even a single bit of dust or gunpowder on it, and when Asterisk looked at the statue, everything around him went pitch black and he heard otherwordly, godlike voices in a hallucination, he was a bit weirded out by that, so he kept following the trail of rats until he reached the peak of a Nigetiopian mountain, so high he could see hundreds of times more than before, villagers dying and being robbed, many communist and capitalist invaders destroying their lands for resources, and he climbed up the mountain until he saw THE rat he was looking for, GENIH WAT, alongside him, there was a completely average and boring looking man with absolutely no cancerous or random qualities, he did have powerful weapons with him, though.

However, the chromosome Asterisk went to talk to GENIH WAT, he saw a mob of angry Nigetiopians mistaking him for one of the 7 communist emperors and grabbing their hellfire pitchforks and coconut guns, Asterisk, Jack and GENIH WAT quickly flew out of Nigetiopia, landing far away in the middle of nowhere, so Asterisk asked: **"Heh, that was unexpected, how could those fools mistake me for one of the communist emperors? Anyways, i heard asking for big, impacting things to you can lead to catastrophic events, GENIH WAT, so i only ask for a map of this omniverse with all the communist emperors marked, eventually finding out everything about the people i meet, and for you to follow me in my journey."** And so GENIH WAT granted Asterisk all his wishes, and Asterisk asked to Jack: **"You look a bit too... "normal", you don't seem to fit in with any place i've ever seen, you look like you belong before the first heat death of the omegaverse! Why does someone like GENIH WAT hang out with you!?"** Jack just sighed and thought to himself: _Ugh, why do i have to live in a world like this.",_ so they wandered off to get out of Nigetiopia, now that Asterisk found the GENIH WAT.


	5. Chapter 5: Unlikely Help

_**CHAPTER 6: UNLIKELY HELP**_

As Asterisk, GENIH WAT and Jack were leaving the borders of Nigetiopia, Asterisk finally detected no enemies nearby, so he stopped to ask why Jack, a completely normal human with absolutely nothing differentiating him from the average one, was so important to GENIH WAT, with a tone of arrogance and hate since Jack was a human and Asterisk saw his lack of defining qualities as an opportunity to make fun of a human, of which had deep, psychological reasons for which to hate, including his PTSD, Jack asked with an aggravated and bored look on his face: _"Ok, first of all, stop making fun of my averageness or i'm not gonna help you at all in this journey unless my life depends on it, i have no idea how i ended up in this world and i'm not "too average", this place is just too weird second of all, i am the envoy of GENIH WAT, before the first heat death of the omegaverse i had many names like Jesus, Hercules... eh, you get the gist of it, anyways, i have unlimited wishes to ask to GENIH WAT, but the rule of big and powerful wishes being unstable and having big consequences applies way more to me."_

 ** _"You useless human... why do you have to be so useful? Ugh... GENIH WAT, let's sail towards whatever country is to the west of here."_**

As they were running across the ocean, Asterisk checked his omniversal map with the communist emperors marked in them, but a subtle detail in the map made him realised they were quite fucked...

When Jack saw the sudden look in his face he asked: _"Uhm, what's going on?"_

Asterisk looked back at him and said: **"Well, in the map there's a blue dot following us from behind..."**

 _"What does that mean?"_

 **"That's... one of the 7 communist emperors..."**

And as they said that, a huge homing splitting explosive fiery immaterial cannon ball flew way above their heads and crushed GENIH WAT, if he wasn't immortal he would have probably died there, they heard a loud voice coming from a battleship behind them sailing across the sea... coming from a big ass megaphone of course, it shouted in an ear-rapingly high volume: **"THIS IS THE NAVY FLEET OF GANDHISSES, THE BLUE, SURRENDER NOW OR BE DESTROYED, THE COMMUNIST EMPEROR OF SOVIERMANY HIMSELF, COMING PERSONALLY TO SEE YOUR DEMISE"** , They shot their ultimate attacks at the main ship, but it had no visible effect, so their only option was to swim faster, unfortunately trilions of the huge homing splitting explosive fiery immaterial cannonballs rained down from the sky and swatted them like flies, tossing them very far away, but before passing out from the pain, they saw the sillhouete of a man with over 300 septilion confirmed kills at the top of the Navy SEALs standing on the deck of the ship...

As they washed away on the beach of... somewhere, they woke up after the impact, confused until Asterisk took out his map and realised... they were back at Mexico, the country where Asterisk was born in, and where Mount Ebott, the entrance to the underground was, this brought many... BAD memories back to Asterisk of his past life... almost having some day nightmares of the war and his alcoholic drug addict father murdering his mother in front of him, so they wandered around aimlessly across the multiple capitalist cities of Mexico, but when they reached the top of a hill, they could see a tree trunk emitting a beam of light in the distance, Jack asked the simple, uncorruptable wish of knowing what that was, and he suddenly knew that was some members of the cult of chromosomes gathering their cancer to summon a meme, was that what ASS was talking about? They inched a bit closer to see what was happening, and suddenly, a green sillhouete descended from the atmosphere...

It was just a nerdy looking 12 year old in a businessman suit, Jack said it was the Onceler, GENIH WAT said: " _wow, that kid look ike a lose sory fo bad engrish and not talkieing much i shy too"_ , but... Asterisk saw something in the distance, it was one of Gandhisses's War Airships land close to the members of the cult of chromosomes, however, they didn't know where they were yet, so they stayed hidden behind conveniently shaped lampshades, and saw another one land close to a cave where they probably thought they were in, but the one close to the members of the cult of chromosomes was in a more interesting situation, so they continued looking at it, and down from the platform came down an armored sniper with blood in his suit and death in his eyes, he pointed at the one that summoned the Onceler and shot him, but not before bragging... alot, **"So YOUR what the average member of the cult of chromosomes looks like? Huh, i thought you were going to be alot tougher, like me, if you don't know, the man about to splat your brains across the floor is known as Navy SEAL Copypasta Guy, that's right, i'm so known across the omniverses they even made a coypasta about me, but i will not reveal my true name to you, since your not worthy (And in that same second, he punched the cultist in the face, flipping him off and telling him to not fight back or be killed), you should be fucking terrified, you weak ass pussy virgin bitch, because out of all the 700 septilion i killed your far from the strongest or most ruthless, your just another target, so teach us the secret technique to summon memes, or i will do WORSE than kill you..."** , to which the member replied " _Never... YOUR the weak ass pussy virgin bitch, for killing all those innocents... REEEEEEEEE! GET OUT!"_ , and as he finished screaming, a huge ball of concentrated chromosomes flew at the assassin, however, he put up a shield and absorbed it, Asterisk was surprised, he thought chromosomes were just a measurement of time, as he absorbed the shot he replied with **"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME YOU LITTLE BITCH?"** so the assassin shot him in the foot with bullets made of an unknown substance, causing him excruciating pain, and told the lower ranking communist soldiers to take him to a torture chamber in a communist country called Soviermany, and get him to give them the formula of memes, shot the other cultists and then the Onceler ran away just in the direction where Asterisk and crew were hiding.

Asterisk said: **"Damn, that guy is pretty hardcore, he better not be the one hunting us."** GENIH WAT nodded to agree...

And in a fraction of a second, THE ASSASSIN HEARD THE UNDETECTABLE NOISE LIKE AN EAGLE, AND IMMEDIATELY, SOMEHOW, KNEW WHERE ASTERISK WAS, SHOOTING AT HIM MANY TIMES, BUT MISSING, the communist soldiers stopped shitting their pants at his ruthlessness and flew to the top of the hill, bombarding Asteirsk, GENIH WAT and Jack, the Onceler caught up and found it strange as he didn't think there could be anyone watching them, Asterisk killed the jetpack communists after them with Aster Blasters, and Jack blew them up with his homing light bow, among all his weapons. Asterisk detected humungous power coming from the assassin, so he knew fighting him at that moment would be a terrible idea, but he had and idea of where they could go to where the assassin would never think they would be in, the cave where the communists from the other warship thought they were in, so they sprinted there as fast as they could, The Onceler asked:

" _Why do communists hate us so much, as_ if _it wasn't enough to take over 60% of the world, including land we worked hard to conquer, as a capitalist i ask, how bad can capitalism be?"_ Asterisk answered: **"No time to answer that, loser and nerdy looking kid, just follow us to that cave, among the communists searching for us there, i can sense two powers, one of them is of the same type as you and the other... oh god, the other... it's... the biggest power i've ever felt, nothing compares, what is it? I can't even begin to comprehend it! I don't sense it to be evil though..."**

When they reached the cave, they saw many communists playing flappy bird at the entrance, they got blasted half for being communists, and half for having shit taste, so they ran down the middle path, and from one of the corners of the cave came a skinny, tall, purple figure, sneaking behind them, he was so sneaky they couldn't detect him at all, so they kept running down the cave, blasting communists along the way, and when they reached the bottom, Asterisk sensed the incomprehensible power closer and closer... but, all that was there was a pebble with googly eyes, Asterisk didn't know what to say, how could a pebble be the power they were sensing? He grabbed it and asked Jack to keep it just in case, maybe it did have some sort of inner power?

They turned around and saw the figure, but he didn't look like a threat at all, so they just calmly asked who he was, and he answered with a kinda gay sounding voice: _"ROBBIE ROTTEN!"_ , he then explained he was one of the memes summoned by the cult of chromosomes, and one of the few who hadn't been corrupted by the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, what did he mean though? Horsemen of the Apocalypse? Who are they? Why are they so important? But it didn't matter at the moment, what did matter though, was that the assassin found them, they began hopelessly charging up their attacks, but Robbie Rotten said: _"HAHAHA, you are not real villains, I am a villain number one! Now all of you fake villains, when i say go, get ready to get throwed at! GO!"_ And as he finished that sentence, multiple seemingly indestructible nets landed on all the communists in the area, leaving them helpless and trapped, and before anyone could ask any questions or thank him for saving their butts, Robbie Rotten walked off the cave saying: _"I will always be helping you when you need it, from behind the scenes, following your moves and sneaking around, perhaps even up close, but as a master of disguise, and worry not, because I AM NUMBER ONE, and with me by your side, none of those fake villains or real superheroes stand a chance! And hold on to that rock, average looking man, like i hold on to a good cake, it will prove important sometimes!"_ And in a gust of wind, he disappeared into an unknow location, leaving more questions than answers behind, and they only didn't attack the communists while they were netted because their attacks couldn't get past the nets, Asterisk did humiliate them, though, and they left the cave.

Asterisk and crew listened to a few things he had to say, he said he was a human-meme hybrid with a dark past, (Asterisk still thought of him as a loser, but he could relate to that, but had no time to say it) this dark past was being a despised meme from the depths of Hyperdeath Space, which he said was a terrible, horrible dimension, a place where the Chaos Gods, Deviantart, Tumblr, Youtube and Forum resided in while not manifested in the omniverses as their alternate forms, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Fr'Eddy FahzBa'ehr, Pah'Paýe'Rusz, B'eê'nndy and ToH'rato'taill, with their uncountable corrupted meme minions, however, the cult of chromosome had purified him of fangirls and toxicness before summoning him into the omniverse with their chromosomes, which the cult of chromosomes, ever since their foundation undecilions of chromosomes ago, believed in and knew the chromosomes were not just a measurement of time, but a power of cancer and internet humor running within the veins of all deities.

After hearing all of that Asterisk thought of 3 things they should do next, talk to the loser called Sans he met in the orphanage when he was young, mainly because he said he had a brother with an oddly familiar name in comparison to one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse, find the center of the cult of chromosomes and go there, for multiple reasons, and go to train with the best human master in Mexico, since they knew they were going to need it for the challenges up ahead.


	6. Chapter 6: The Chromosome Messiah

_**CHAPTER 6: THE CHROMOSOME MESSIAH**_

Asterisk and company went to the nearest city of Mexico, the streets were completely deserted except for a few people running back home or to work 16 hours a day in bootleg toy factories and slaves of drug dealers delivering boxes of weapons and drugs to customers, with absolutely no fear since the country was depraved of law or justice makers due to all the money going to the top 1%, Asterisk thought: **"Yeah, sure, "how bad can capitalism be..."** , however, as they walked down an alleyway they bumped into... something, an invisible something, that destiny itself probably placed there, it couldn't have been a coincidence, Jack hit the invisible thing facefirst and fell backwards, he couldn't pass through the alleyway so he knew the invisible thing was big, they waved their arms around randomly trying to interact with the thing, until Asterisk touched what seemed like a doorknob, so he pulled the door and entered, and the insides, weirdly enough, were not invisible, unlike the outside, when they entered, a man in a pink costume emitting a massive concentration of chromosomes was having a rave party... completely alone, the man shouted in a strange language and autistically screeched when he saw unwanted visitors, however, he coughed and started speaking english again, he said in a sickly, old man-like voice: _"What are you doing here... how did you find my house..."_

Asterisk said: **"What, who are you?"** , the man simply replied: _"I see you bitch niggas are too uncultured to know about the Chromosome Messiah? Ah, well then, sit down and hear my story, this might make me sound like one of those shitty, empty characters that just explains stuff to the reader or player, but trust me, i'm not one of those fuckers... you can call me Frank, but my real name is Francis of the Filth, i delved into your mind and noticed you seem to know about those cunts called the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse already, so no need to explain who they are, you see, chromosomes can be used for evil and corruption just as much as they can be used for good, which is why Bob The Rock, the DEITY deity who controls time, and therefore, chromosomes, allowed the cult of chromosomes to create powerful deities called DemiDEITYDeities like me to master them and use them to protect the omegaverse, but Chin Chin the Dark Lord and the condemned, corrupted, cunt DemiDEITYDeities, killed all my niggas one by one and buried my ass underground for i don't fucking know how many chromosomes, but not before i sacrificed my power to decimate them with an autistic screech heard across mutliple omniverses, however, it crippled my filthyness and chromosome production, now i'm speaking in CLEAR, ENGLISH! This feels truly horrible, seeing all these deities of the new age use their power for greedy and selfish reasons, not being able to do anything about it... but what did you come here for again, my niggas?"_

Asterisk told Francis of the Filth: **"The forces of the communist emperor Gandhisses are trying to kill us, since we are trying to overthrow the communists, but we couldn't defeat them, since they had an extremely powerful bounty hunter sent to fight us and advanced technology, we need your training, we also need you to help us find a place where we can communicate with the cult of chromosomes, since you seem to be involved with them, if you help us, we will complete your objective, and restore Omniverse 42 to it's former glory."**

Filthy Frank replied saying: _"Wait, this can't be, i read your minds again, and i didn't see any evil intentions you could have with those chromosomes... deities of the new age, you made me realise, i was a fool for not having any faith in you, you CAN rid this world of evil by yourselves, you just need the power of chromosomes and filthyness, don't you? I will give you the chromosomes i have left, they will amplify your power and increase your potential, i will become a mere regular deity, but i will endeitify knowing it was for a good cause, by the way, the closest temple of the cult of chromosomes is to the east of Mount Ebott, good luck on your jorney, farewell! Turn this omniverse into a better place than i ever could!"_

After he finished talking, a huge beam of light suddenly shined all around Asterisk, the Onceler and Jack, they were slowly levitating upwards, with their minds in a state of extasy, they felt enlightened, and growing in power and awareness, the sensation got more intense, until they all passed out, when they woke up, they were in the middle of a mexican desert, with no cities in sight...

Asterisk felt like he had woken up from a hangover, he looked into the distance with his blurred out vision and saw something digging around, probably just a mole... so they kept running around aimlessly, Asterisk saw the digging thing for a fraction of a second, but thought, **"Nah, it can't o be nuthiinn... ust keep walking Asterisk just kep walkin..."** and the Onceler said: _"I'm, i'm scarked, pleease halp..."_ , when they reached what seemed like an abandoned ruined town, the thing that was digging around uprooted, it was Viner, but they were too tired and distracted to tell, atleast until he kicked their asses with friendliness pellets and said: _"Hehehe, the revenge you deserved"_ , but he shat his nonexistant pants with his nonexistant shit when he saw a poorly drawn portal drag ASS out of the 69th dimension, who said: _"OHAI THERE M8 U FUCKING KUNT GIT REKT AGAIN, u insecure cause ave parent issu? Cause Frisk and Flowey have u in Hyperdeathspace and leev u? lel git rekt son"_ , he then threw Viner across the ruined city and healed everyone, including him, so he could watch a fun fight, but a few chromosomes before disappearing into the portal he said: _"Da horsemeen gonna invade at any second, watch out for minoins!"_ , after Asterisk and company felt fully recovered, they went to where Viner landed and saw he was healed... but knocked out, but before they could even raise a finger a yellow portal screaming annoyningly loud "BANANAHZ" spat out a horde of ugly, immature yellow things that washed them away like a tide, the yellow things were making immature gestures and noises and talking in engrish, they kept blowing them up but they just kept coming! Eventually the sea of yellow things got so big it brought them to a nearby city, where many civilians ran away in terror, the bilions of light years of the city were nearly all being attacked and destroyed by the yellow things, in a nearby street, ASS showed up reading the 69th dimensional newspaper, until one of the policemen noticed him and seemed extremely surprised, recognizing him as ASS, the 69th dimensional threat to society, his crimes ranging from murder and theft to JAYWALKING, he handcuffed ASS, but then he... didn't fight back at all, letting the policeman take him to the nearest jail.

Asterisk and company were fending off the swarm of minions and trying to save as many citizens as possible, until they saw a figure in the background... a filthy figure, it was none other than the Chromosome Messiah, his presence didn't seem to scare the minions at all, but he said: _"EYY BOIZ I BATHE IN LIQUID CHROMOSOME NOW I STRONK AND FILTHY AGAIN, I SHUD HAZ DA PUSI, GUNA KIL THIS HORDE OF MINION, BITCHEZ, BUT MORE NIGA GONNA COME, U HAVE TO KILL DA OTHER ONES THAT SHOW UP, AUTISTIC SCREECHING!111"_ Then, he unleashed the loudest autistic screech Asterisk and crew had ever heard, all while having a seizure, the shockwave of the noise obliterated all the minions in the city, but left Asterisk and everyone else deaf, but i guess it did save them, Filthy Frank then said: _"B0SS I HAZ MORE PUSI TO GIT, MORE NIGA TO KICK ASS OF, DO UR THING, AND SAVE THAT ASS BITCH, HE IMPORTANT AND RELATED TO CULT OF CHROMOSOME!"_ and ran away at an extreme speed, from what they understood they had to go save ASS from jail, since he was related to the cult of chromosomes, and therefore important to them, so they slowly followed the police car in which they put ASS in, finding it weird he wasn't fighting back at all, they snook up inside the prison, but then Onceler said: _"We shouldn't be doing this, this is wrong..."_ , which did nothing but make everyone laugh at how much of a weak ass pussy virgin bitch the nerdy kid was, they walked down the hallway in which the caged ASS was being carried around, while hidden by Jack's invisibility cloak he wished for in a very uncorruptible way, GENIH WAT, Asterisk and the Onceler told Jack he should ask GENIH WAT to know where they will put ASS, so GENIH WAT told him that the prison had a massive amount of cells and multiple sectors, the cells being diferentiated by the power of the prisoner and the sectors divided by the type of prisoners, they were going to take ASS to the demon sector, but due to the way the prison was organised they'd have to fight alot before getting to him...


	7. Chapter 7: The Mexican Prison

_**CHAPTER 7: THE MEXICAN PRISON**_

Asterisk and company were hiding under the invisibility cloak, and they found the Demon Sector, unfortunately, the entrance was blocked by an extremely durable door and a force field preventing teleportation inside, so Jack told GENIH WAT to teleport around the prison looking for something that would open the entrance, he didn't even need the invisibility cloak, he was too small and sneaky for the guards to see, so he found a door with "Staff Only" written on it and teleported inside the room behind it, guessing the button that would open the Demon Sector would be there, and he was right! The button glowed with the most alarming tone of red, GENIH WAT was a bit scared to press it, specially since it was the size of twenty galaxies which made it look even more dangerous to press, but he just said screw it and went ahead...

And as they were standing in front of the entrance it quickly opened releasing a cloud of pitch black death gas, but they braved through with DETERMINATION and entered a dark, burning hellhole with many seemingly endless hallways and no floor, with them left floating in an invisible platform above a dark abyss, many gruesome, indescribable gorey multidimensional abominations (And japanese goblins, kind of killing the tension) screeching in high pitch across the prison, doing incomprehensible attacks hopeleslly trying to break free of their cells, they searched deep across the sector, looking across all tiers, E, D, C, B, A and S, but not finding ASS in any of the tiers he should be, they ran out of places to search in, until they searched the E tier, the last place they expected to find him and...

ASS was sitting inside a tiny cell, unconscious, so they tried to break in, but for some reason despite being the lowest tier cell it wouldn't budge, they had no other option... but to release all prisoners... which GENIH WAT did without any warning after finding an even bigger red button with an even more alarming tone of red, chaos ensued, suddenly extremely loud noises came from all directions, all the demons were freed, they went back to ASS's cell to get him but... he was not there anymore, all of them sighed and rushed out of the Demon Sector before getting their asses brutally murdered, but it was no use, suddenly, waves of brown stuff rushed across all the hallways, massacring the guards, a pair of googly eyes was in the middle of the waves, which gathered up and morphed into a piece of shit with googly eyes, if it weren't for the fact it just easily killed everyone in the hallways before they could react, they would have thought it was a weak ass pussy virgin bitch, but it wasn't, infact, Poop Emoji was one of the S tier prisoners, he meant serious business, Asterisk activated the Red Soul Rage Bloom and exploded him into bits with his Quadra Aster Blasters, but it was useless, since it just split into multiple smaller Poop Emojis and they slithered away to an unseen part of the prison...

Asterisk and Jack were dashing across the hallways, searching for ASS, Jack destroying the lower tier prisoners in the way with energy crossbows and machine guns, Asterisk kicking the objects away and blowing holes in doors, while also having to hold the Onceler's hand like if he was his son or something, because he is way too slow to keep up with them, making him scream like a pussy in the process, with all the guards that survived shitting their pants in the corners but also being weirded out thinking Asterisk was the Onceler's dad... or Asterisk being something a bit more illegal that begins with a p... GENIH WAT teleported back close to them and was hiding in Jack's pocket, shy as usual and not having any clue of the magnitude of the consequences of his actions, but granting Jack many wishes of teleporting ahead of stronger prisoners blocking their path... which due to the nature of GENIH WAT's wishes meant flinging them across the hallways at ludicrous speeds, making them end up in the Meme Sector, a silly but mind-numbing place, where the walls were dabbing in place and flying to the insides and outsides of pocket dimensions, the floor was made of seizure inducing psychodelic rainbow tiles and paintings of meme-worthy celebrities and other notable deitites were spread out across the hallways, seemingly staring at them, almost as if the paintings were alive.

A cloud of darkness shrouded the Meme Sector, a skeleton with a trench coat, sunglasses, a fedora and a dildo staff walked across the hallways with an army of dead memes following it, it was the Necromemer, another S tier prisoner, who managed to turn all the memes in the Meme Sector into mindless zombies who follow all his orders, when he saw Asterisk he sang the Rick Roll as a command after saying: _"Oh, what's this, memes that survived the carnage unscathed? Go, my little minions, murder those fellows and turn them into my slaves, hehehe, all memes succumb to death..."_ , and sent Psy, Tall Cat and Shoop da Woop to attack them, Jack grabbed a homemade Reflector Shield and shot DA LAZOR back at Shoop da Woop, making him puke out an even more powerful laser before exploding, which also got reflected, resulting in a NICE GRAPHICS 10000x bigger explosion, after that, the Onceler, hiding in a corner, got tired of being a weak ass pussy virgin bitch and thought: _"Useless nerd? I'm not useless, i studied the blade, they just don't get it... i bet i could beat these guys with only 10% of my power!"_ he then rushes in without saying anything and tries to cut Tall Cat's legs with a mall katana... which immediately breaks, leading to Tall Cat mauling the Onceler, and Asterisk cringing but being forced to rush in and save him, which leads to Jack being unsupported and vulnerable, nearly getting decimated by Psy's dance moves, and putting them at a disadvantage against the Necromemer, Asterisk thought: **"Ugh, why did i have to bring this kid with me... will he ever learn? I should have just ditched him and let him live a regular life in some random multiverse..."** , running and flying past the wall of Rage Comic faces to rescue him, when he got there he shattered Tall Cat's bones with a swift kick and noticed half of the Onceler's body was clawed and his face was deformed in a way resembling an emoji, which gave him a quick laugh, because he deserved that for being so idiotic, running back with him to help Jack, who froze and then melted hordes of zombie pandas and weegee clones, they knew they wouldn't be able to defeat the Necromemer in a direct fight since he had the entire Meme Sector following his commands, plus, he said there was no one left in the meme sector, so ASS couldn't be there, but at the same time, they predicted that wouldn't be the last time they saw the Necromemer...

While they were running around aimlessly through the prison, telling all the guards to go hide the fuck away if they wanna survive the chaos, GENIH WAT stopped being shy for a while and spoke out: _"h6y g31s6 1 T81nk 1 kn00w w64r 4SS C03lDD B CR66P7P4ST4 S66CK55T0r D4NG6R055 C4NC6R055 PL4C6 4LL g31s65 1n th6r6 w5d b 5 T16R 1N 0TH6R S6CT0RS SP00K7!111"_ , they could barely understand what he said, but from the little they understood they knew where to go, and it wasn't gonna be pretty...

After many of chromosomes of running around the prison, due to it being massive, they finally found the place GENIH WAT was talking about, the door was already open due to his previous, rather reckless actions so they rushed in, but not before doing their prayers to Bob the Rock, the walls were painted the same alarming tone of red as the button GENIH WAT pressed, but with a bit more hyper realistic blood, the first thing they run into is a small blonde boy in a green costume with a serial killer slime and on fire, but they knew that deity would be the least of their worries, so they simply pushed him out of the way before he could do anything and kept on going, and right after hearing the insane ear rape, they knew the highest tier prisoner was only a few steps away from them, so Jack pre-emptively placed Antimatter bear traps all over the room and shot Jeff the Killer and his harem of fangirls with a fully charged shot of the Bombastic, his favorite weapon he had no opportunities to use, the first shot is an extradimensional Black Hole Soul Reaping Bomb, which split into 128 Immaterial Monster Magic Bombs, which split into 16384 Toxicness Chromosome Bombs, which split into 2097152 Antimatter Physics Bending Bombs, which split into 268435456 firecrackers, overkill? Nah, they deserved it.

They ran into many creepypastas while running through the sector, most of them were low quality obscure ones though, not posing a threat, but one that looked quite a bit like Jeff the Killer was stalking them, but disappearing before they could attack him, hmm... anyways, Slenderman, who was not so slender anymore after getting squashed by Jack's Soul Powered Sledgehammer, the .exe gang, who all got .executed by quick, ironic wishes from Jack to GENIH WAT, like being eaten alive, slamming really hard into a hyper realistic door, etc. the prisoners in the Creepypasta Sector didn't seem to be as much of a threat as they thought, were they missing something? A special technique they didn't show yet?

After jumping down a crater filled with "spooky" looking versions of videogame mooks, they had searched the entire prison for ASS, nothing... atleast that was, until the creepypasta that looked like Jeff the Killer jumped down and cheesily jumpscared them, which was startling at best considering how overused JtK was... but something was strange, he didn't look quite the same, almost as if he predicted the chromosome they would attack, he opened his bloody mouth with shark teeth and screeched out loud: **"YOU FOOLS! YOU UNDERESTIMATE OUR POWER, WE ARE A HIVE MIND, WE OBEY THE CHAOS GODS, FOR THEY ARE ABOVE ALL, AND THEY TAUGHT US POWERS, MANY POWERS, SO WE SHALL BE INVINCIBLE! THE POWER OF "SHIPPING", PERHAPS OUR GREATEST TECHNIQUE, BUT YOUR FEEBLE TOTALLY TERRIFIED MINDS CAN'T GRASP IT ON YOUR OWN, CAN THEY? WHEN TWO DEITIES FROM HYPERDEATHSPACE ARE TOXIC AND POWERFUL ENOUGH, THEY CAN BECOME ONE DEITY PERMANENTLY WITH THE POWER OF THE TWO INCREASED MASSIVELY! SOME FOOLISH MORTALS LIKE YOU CALL IT FUSION, BUT WE CALL IT "SHIPPING", I SHIPPED WITH JANE THE KILLER, NOW WE HAVE BECOME ONE, I HAD TO DO IT TO SURVIVE, YOU FOOLS FORCED ME TO DO IT, BUT YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE, NOW PREPARE TO DIE AT MY BLOODIED HANDS!"**

Atleast that's what he said, until, to their confusion, the same poorly drawn portal as before showed up, ASS came down with a bang (of his flaming dick) and kicked Janeff the Killer's ass, screaming out loud: _"HEY THERE YA FUCKIN' LOSERS LMAO I JUST WANTED TO LAUGH AT YOU TRY AND TRY SO HARD TO FIND ME BUT NOT DO IT CAUSE YOU SUCK, LMAO THESE MOTHERFUCKERS HERE ARE A JOKE, I OBLITERATED LIKE HALF OF THEM JUST FROM COMING HERE, THIS WAS A REALLY ELABORATE TROLL WASN'T IT XDDD BUT YOU SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL THO I THINK THAT MOFERFUFFER POOP EMOJI AND THAT OTHER FUCCR NECROMEMER ARE GUNNA PLAN ON FUCKIN YOU UP WITH SOME OTHER GUYS YOU RUIN IN UR JOURNEY JUST SAYIN ALSO I FOUND THIS BITCH (VINER) UNCONSCIOUS OUT THERE SO HAVE HIM AND DO WTF YOU WANT WITH THAT NIGGA LEL BAI"_

 **"...i...why...AAAAAAAASSSSSSSS!"**

 _"Calm down, man, atleast we got Viner in our hands now, we should go outside, i have a feeling Filthy Frank, despite his power, won't be enough to stop the minion invasion all by himself..."_


	8. Chapter 8: Communists and BAHNANAHS

_**CHAPTER 8: COMMUNIST BANANAS**_

Asterisk and company flew at the speed of light^5000000 after leaving the prison to reach Filthy Frank and help him fend off the minions, when they sensed the filthyness from far away, they landed with a massive impact and Filthy Frank said: _"YOU WANNA HELP ME FIGHT MINIONS, BITCHES? DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE SUICIDAL, NIGGAS."_

Asterisk answered with: **"I know you wanna doubt our capabilities, but first... take a look at the ocean."**

 _"YOU WHO DARE OPPOSE THE COMMUNIST REGIMEN, SURRENDER NOW OR PAY WITH YOUR LIVES, WE ARE NOT AFRAID TO MAKE USE OF FORCE!"_

 **"FUCK, Gandhisses found us, we will have to strategize a bit here, Jack, take these bananas and throw them at the ships, we need to get those sons of bitches minions and communists to fight each other if we wanna live through this one, Filthy Frank, empower us with your chromosomes, GENIH WAT, wish for Jack's Bombastic to be fully charged, i'll try to close the portal."**

What Asterisk didn't notice though, was that Viner woke up... and he was angry...

While Filthy Frank was distracted giving his chromosomes to support them, Viner leaped into the skies and landed with octodecilions of kindness pellets on Francis's head, burying his face, jumping in front of the uncountably massive fleet communist warships with a foolish amount of confidence and screaming with massive arrogance and angst:

 _"FUCKING WORTHLESS HELPLESS HUMANS THAT GIVE YOURSELF TITLES AND RANKS IN THE FALSE HOPES OF BEING MORE THAN MONKEYS WITH NO HAIR, GIVE ME YOUR SOULS NOW OR I WILL DECIMATE YOUR CARDBOARD SHIPS AND COME PERSONALLY TO TORTURE YOU FUCKING BITCHES, I WILL TORTURE AND TEAR YOU APART SO HARD THAT EVEN A MASOCHIST WOULD BE CRYING FOR HIS MOM! YOU SEE THOSE WEAK ASS PUSSY VIRGIN BITCHES THERE? THOSE ARE THE GUYS I HAVE A VENDETTA AGAINST, AND WHEN I HAVE A VENDETTA, I KEEP IT UNTIL THE VICTIMS TURN INTO A RED PUDDLE ON THE FLOOR, YOU LISTENING!?"_

It proved to be a foolish mistake, what Asterisk and company didn't know was that Gandhisses was merciful, known for trying to avoid killing his victims... instead trapping them in empty voids forever unless they can travel between dimensions, leaving them to experience a fate worse than death, the ships began charging up what Viner simply assumed to be a measly cannon shot, but was indeed a sealing technique portal that would transfer Viner to a dimension where he would _supposedly_ be trapped in forever, unable to escape or do anything, however...

For the few seconds they could look inside the portal being shot before it hit Viner full force, Linkin Park, a purple hedgehog with spiked gloves, lots of blood dripping from wrists and a purple minion with a katana, it really didn't seem like an EMPTY void... was it at that moment they knew they fucked up?

They looked up and noticed the bounty hunter was back, Asterisk knew he'd have to take the fight with Navy SEAL Copypasta guy far away to save Jack, Filthy Frank and the Onceler, so he began taunting him to get his attention:

 **"HEY, yeah, you, fucking faggot, i'm talking with you, do you even lift? Navy SEAL my ass, when i put a hole in your chest your gonna be gasping even louder than your mom did when i banged her, it was great, _smirk_** **, oh, your angry? What are you gonna do about it? Kill me in 700 different ways with your bare hands? Or even better, snipe me from a multiverse away because your too much of a pussy to fight people up close and personal? I wanna see you fucking try, follow me to that desert to get your ass kicked, bitch."**

 **"YOU FUCKING CUNT! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SWALLOW AND CHOKE ON EACH OF THOSE WORDS ONE BY ONE WHEN I'M LEAVING YOU INCAPACITATED TO DIE PAINFULLY AND SLOWLY, I'M GONNA SHIT FURY ALL OVER YOU, AND YOUR GONNA DROWN IN IT!"**

 ** _"Nice, he's biting the bait..."_**

And so Asterisk used his skeleton telekinesis to throw himself across Mexico and land in an empty desert where he could fight Navy SEAL Copypasta guy with no casualties, wishing for the best of luck to the others to survive...

The Onceler felt the worst he had ever felt in his new, uncorrupted life, worse than when he couldn't help in the mexican prison, worse than when he saw the cultists who summoned him be murdered, because this time he knew him and the deities that protected him would die to his uselesness, unhappily accepting his fate, he simply stared down... he thought about what would happen to everyone else after the communists probably taken and conducted horrible experiments and torture on, Asterisk dying for nothing against Navy SEAL Copypasta Guy, and if not due to him, to the minions or the communist fleet...

But he felt strange, he felt a burst of energy flowing inside him, he remembered Filthy Frank empowered everyone else with chromosomes, but was he affected too? A song he once only vaguely remembered singing in his past life was being sung inside his head once again... he could hear the lyrics, they sounded like...

 _"How bad can i possibly be let's see? How ba-a-a-ad can i be? All the customers are buying! How ba-a-a-ad can i be? And the money's multiplying! How ba-a-a-ad can i be? And the PR people are lying! How ba-a-a-ad can i be? And the lawyers are denying! How ba-a-a-ad can i be? AND WHO CARES IF A FEW TREES ARE DYING!"_

The exact chromosome he heard that part, two unfathomably huge boomboxes and a forest appeared out of thin air, an ear-rape sound that no one except the Onceler was protected from blasted across Mexico, making atleast 1/10th of the population deaf for life, and shredding through the nigh-indestructible material of the communists's warships, all while outlouding the minions's collective "BANANAHS", blowing them out of the water in terms of firepower, Gandhisses hid behind a force field which barely survived the devastation, however, it seemed as if the extent of the Onceler's abilities didn't end there, suddenly, a legion of fangirls started raining down from the atmosphere, forming an army, half of them were piling all over him, looking like an orgy but without sex, half of them were screaming: _"STOP HURTING ONCELER SENPAI, YOU DOUCHEBAGS!"_ and putting all their effort into breaking Gandhisses's force field, as he realises his demise is imminent and begins communicating with another communist country's agents:

"LISTEN CLOSELY, i know, an ashaming demise for a communist emperor as i, dying at the hands of an army of fangirls of a poorly built character that only ever appeared in an animated reboot of a Dr. Seuss movie... but it's what i've found myself in right now, and i have to tell you everything you need to know quick, do not, under any circumstances, underestimate the fools that are about to kill me, they have already murdered Thomas the Red, another communist emperor, without the forces of the law realizing, they are officialy an enemy of the omniverse itself for directly disrupting the communist state, don't let them into communist countries and pay OCTILIONS of chachings to whoever puts an end to their destructive lives. While i'm at it, i might as well fill you in with secrets only those of highest ranks among the communists know, the negociations with capitalists and anarchists, well... they were not negociations, we are officially in war, i fear for the consequences, and it is too late to avoid conflict already, we are in great risk of going through rough times, and to prove myself even worthier of ascending after my death due to my power and kind and merciful personality, i will mercifully kill all of those i have kept trapped in voids, it's been an honor to rule and exploit you, _До свидания..._ _"_

After the delivery of his huge speech, Gandhisses's force field was taken down by the army of fangirls, he knew he had no chance of making it out alive, he let them kill him, half of it probably being due to his cockiness in being worthy of ascending after death to whatever afterlife he apparently believes in...

Asterisk, while dueling with NSCG in the desert, causing mass destruction, sensed an extremely powerful soul had left its body nearby, he flew back to where the Onceler was, quickly grabbing his blue soul and absorbing it, feeling a surge of power and a new ability...

 **"READY TO DIE, BITCH? WHY ARE YOU RUNNING** **?"** Is what NSCG said before Asterisk looked at him with a serious face, which already caught him offguard, broke his ribcage with one punch and opened a massive portal to a random dimension and tossed him in with a sparta kick, which made GENIH WAT let out a scream: _"UHNMAGAWD SUM AWSUM YEAAA BEASTORD DATS WAT U GIT!"_

Filthy Frank said: _"Damn son, i guess i underestimated both of you, my niggas, you already learning to use your chromosomes? Well, i'm gonna leave for now, if you need anuther person to help beat up pusies for u just come to my invisible house."_

The Onceler thought to himself, no way, was that a dream, where did he unlock that power? Was he being actually helpful for the first time in his life? Not sitting back and watching the action unfold?


	9. Chapter 9: Another View

_**Chapter 9: ANOTHER VIEW**_

 _One day, i woke up, i had no fucking clue where i came from, my vision was blurry and was dizzy... i looked around, i was surrounded by an endless, cold void of random memes, NSFW and leetspeak, so i flew and dug around, trying to get answers, apparently my name was Viner, i was the shipping of some guy called Frisk and some guy called Flowey or something, however, the shipping was so intense it generated and banished Cringelord Frisk to the regular omniverses._

 _I wandered around until i felt a massive power... i went to see what it was, everyone was calling the 4 sources of the power the Chaos Gods, from what i understood they were the leaders of this place, Hyperdeathspace, the 66th dimension, and everyone obeyed their orders without the slightest sign of inconvenience or refusal, almost as if they were mind controlled, but i didn't feel like it, more and more i was regaining memories of my past as those two, and i realised, they didn't obey them either, i became more and more shocked, the memories showed other creatures from Hyperdeathspace invading the omegaverse, slaughtering uncountable innocents, stealing their chromosomes for power, and all of this, because of one secret, that few beings in Hyperdeathspace, asides from Frisk and Flowey knew... humans created Hyperdeathspace, they created toxic and cancerous killing machines due to their chromosome overload, in an event called the Chromosome Nemesis or the Internet's Birth, the amount of chromosomes was so intense that the omegaverse couldn't handle it by itself, it needed another dimension to put all the chromosomes in, but they were corrupted AF due to the toxicness and cancerousness that came after a certain amount of time, and this created the Hypedeathspace deities..._

 _I refused to accept my mission, but that made me get banned from Hyperdeathspace, they tried to kill me while they were at it, but a combination of power and determination let me survive, when i landed in omniverse 42, i was lonely... and angsty, with my angst came power, it was more effective than any amount of determination, it was my motivator and i knew i could trust no one. I came with one thought, to stomp on all those filthy humans and then claim what little is left, their souls and what belonged to them, deep inside, it felt like i already hated humans before the chromosome i woke up..._

 _The more i lived there the more i realised how pathetic and pointless life and those around me were, waging wars over pointless material gains, so idiotic they couldn't even colaborate to solve simple issues, it was hilarious how below the bottom they were, it just made annihilating them with my already permanently bloodstained vines more pleasant every chromosome i did, if i was a measly pathetic human deity like them i'd probably say it made me hard... also using my ironically named kindness pellets, ironic since no one i had ever met so far was worth showing the kind side, when i felt bored i knew i just had to go farther to satisfy the angst inside me, the angst over having to live in a world like this with these inferior bugs, the bugs that, when i watched over and slowly agonized more and more through their lives, i stepped on harder and harder every day, but always stepped on weak enough to barely survive, only for me to give them the hope of recovery only to crush it in front of them and to laugh at their misery over it, with a huge contrast in emotions, just like a huge contrast in superiority. And sometimes ending them for good, i didn't want to be constantly annoyed by those few strong humans who waste the few talents they have protecting the useless and weak. I did it all hidden, eliminating every trace of them ever having existed, their families and friends first, the corpse and the place where it happened later and replaced with something else, then taking their souls and their belongings, a sign of obeying my own already established rules consistently, but not theirs, of course,_ **hehehehe** _, what is it that they call it again? Crime? Ironic, it is only innocent entertainment doing this, they don't understand it, not like they could, their already short lives with wastes of time only made to try and hide their insignificance and justified depression such as fun, relationships and dreams end faster when i burn down their cities, walking around them while they are whittled down calmly, pretending to have not caused it, humiliating people i'm used to torment by stalking with their insecurities, and singing my jolly little song "Kill or be Killed"._

 _Now that you, probably a weak ass pussy virgin bitch, reading this letter, know who i am and why i am so above your valueless, meaningless and insignificant existance in this reality where you think you are and know everything, but are, as is to expected, nothing, just a bag of meat trying to satisfy his neurons and pretending to have some sort of greater purpose with your beliefs and titles, however, it is likely that if you got your hands in this letter, i have been erased from existance due to (finally but at the same time unfortunately) having found an enemy of my level... so pass on the tales of my heroicness, for i traveled across the omegaverse, and unlike your lazy ass, seen everything that could fuel up the fetish for causing suffering and feeling angst, my determination, i traveled to the underground, but found more bitter hatred for the deities, i observed it devolve into a tyrannical hellhole, due to incompetent fat leader Assgore, who i might have murdered if it wasn't for the monsters also being not as superior as i expected, what a disappointment in my half species..._

 _It all got boring, i was begging for something that could pose a challenge to finally appear, until i came across a skeleton... in Chinada? An extremely racist communist nation, but it was not any skeleton, i felt potential and power in him, i had just slaughtered and tortured yet another human, he was weirded out, at first i thought he was a human, so i would kill him too, but i realised he wasn't and dug away, i knew he'd go after me, but i made it seem like i didn't, i purposefully went after the human with the most powerful soul nearby, knowing he'd probably figure out i'd go there, when he did, i purposefully exposed the object i had... a weird, 69th dimensional box i found after destroying a communist lab involved in the creation of cancer nukes, i saw a part to enter souls, so i gathered one vigintilion souls of average humans and the extremely powerful soul of the human i just murdered, to experiment whichever one worked, but i just put both in anyways, and then awoke ASS, a 69th dimensional demon, who was not what i was looking for... i expected the first worthy enemy or foe, but he was just a powerful, annoyning stickman, so i knew i'd have to rely on the skeleton to be the next victim of the torment, following his every moves from behind without being noticed and pretending to be surprised, sometimes battling or curbstomping him, but it got more troublesome each time, with his new piece of shit companions, and with that fucking ASS showing up out of nowhere, knocking me out and then handing me to them, but the moment the communists shot me with the portal, i thought i was done for..._

 _BUT i wasn't... this was the single most changing moment of my existance and being, i entered a world where everything was bloody and... edgy, it made me feel angsty just from being there, so much angst, i felt like a god and actually became one, a positive feedback loop of greatness, it was the Edgeverse, every Omniverse has its own Edgeverse, with quantum physical similarities. From the moment i stepped there, i knew that the people there would be precious, since they could amplify my angst and edginess, so i had to, not become friends with them, but manipulate them, i got a job at McDonalds, a company that owns 10% of Edgeverse 42, everything made for left handed people is made there, i worked so much there i gained the oddly specific and weird power of being able to take the properties of objects made for left handed people and put those properties into other left handed objects... and we also cooked a bit of food too, but if it's badly cooked it can give you Cancer AIDS... which made for a great opportunity for me to make all the food badly cooked, killing most that ate it, fueling my edge, my angst over reflecting why i am so pointlessly edgy..._

 _I met a loser fucker called Big Smoke there, he was low rank, apparently he lost his job in some random gang and had to work there, he was my coworker, atleast until i had manipulated the CEOs of McDonalds via a persona and lies until they promoted me to CEO myself, and if i was as inferior and shallow as a regular deity, i would have probably swam in the money... anyways, i always wanted to fuck that filthy negro up to let him know his place as a BLACK HUMAN, he told me how he is trying to join a new gang though, the Vampire Biker Gang, sounded pointlessly edgy and powerful, so after i was retired from McDonalds (didn't take long, after a few undecilion chromosomes, which is nothing to me, but probably ridiculously long to a pathetic lesser deity, i don't know though, i never wanted to socialize with those idiots...), i knew exactly where to find them via info from Big Smoke, i stopped in the middle of a road, and waited there, while celebrities such as Coldsteel and Linkin' Park walked by with many fans following them, a bunch of bikers came in and stopped, they laughed when they saw me and my serious face._

 **"HAHAHA, look guys, it's a wimpy little tree, you wanna join the gang, is that why you were waiting here? Fuck you. Don't wanna join the gang? Fuck you, give us your money, that loser Big Smoke told us about you being high rank at..."**

 _It triggered me, it triggered me alot, i felt so angsty about it... i knew i couldn't kill him or else they wouldn't let me in though, so i only broke half his bones and his edgesoul and then tossed him across the road like a ragdoll, making the others look at me with a mix of fear and respect, letting me in, even though i couldn't be turned into a vampire and looked ridiculous riding a bike, anyways, as through free and spontaneous death threats, they taught me their ways of the edge and we killed babies and stole from grannies while i stole their SOULS! It was great, Asterisk, i don't know where you are, or how powerful you have gotten, but you are fucked once i get bored of these vampires and brutally kill and erase them..._


End file.
